You Play Hard But I'll Play Harder
by Xoxtameikaxox
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Kim meets a cute guy who can't get out of her head. She also encounters with someone from her past who hates her. Kick xox
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Basically this is my very own fanfiction. Okay im new to this so be easy on me pwease! Hahah okay now take it away Kim with the disclaimer.**

**Kim: Since when did I say I would do this**

**Me: Please! Next time I'll make it Jerry or something**

**Jerry: WHAT?!**

**Kim: Okay then! Tameika does not own Kickin' It or the characters. This is her very own. Steal it and I'll break your legs off.**

**Me: Thanks so much! And I can handle breaking legs off for ya aha**

**Kim: *laughs* Okay.**

I walked into my new school and looked around. I was wearing a black crop top, blue singlet which is under the crop top, black short shorts and blue vans. I turned around and began to walk backwards, obviously not knowing where I'm going. When I went to turn around, I ran into something and fell on my butt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" the thing said. Wait poles or walls can't talk, damn it, I ran into a person, a boy too.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said. I finally opened my eyes and there stood a cute guy with bouncy brown hair and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen.

"Here let me help you" he said holding out his hand. I smiled and took his hand. He pulled me up and I brushed off any dirt.

"I'm Kim" I said quietly.

"Shy aren't you?" He laughed. I placed my hands on my hips.

"Yeah but once you get to know me, you will wish you never met me" I said happily.

"Should I be worried or?" He asked.

"A little. I know karate so I tend to protect myself" I said laughing. He nodded.

"Oh by the way I'm Jack" he said. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jack" I said shaking his hand.

"Since you know karate, I could take you to see my dojo after school, I mean if you want to" he said. I nodded. Just then a girl pushed me out of the way and I was back on the ground. I sat up to see her standing where I was.

"Hey Jackie" she said.

"Lindsay I told you, you and I, never going to happen, you're just not my type" Jack said. I smiled.

"And what? She is?" She asked pointing to me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" I asked getting up.

"What?" She spat out.

"We're just friends, so if you have a problem with that, just leave" I said getting all defensive.

"Well I don't have a problem with that, so I'm staying" she said being all smart.

"Good for you! Have fun Jack, I'll see you around" I said. I grabbed my bag off the ground and stomped off. I ran into the girls bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

"Okay stay away from Jack. And I mean it" Lindsay said. My head faced her direction. I scoffed. I pushed past her and walked out the bathroom.

"I mean it!" She yelled. Everyone's attention was now on us, even Jacks, great.

"WHAT IF I DON'T?!" I asked getting extremely angry. I faced her.

"Well then you better watch out" she said. I laughed and walked away.

"Hey Kim what was that about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing" I said trying to hold back tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulders. Sparks flew through my body.

"Yeah…um….fine" I said trying to keep my cool, which failed.

"You sure?" He asked. Just then the bell rang. I looked at my schedule and then pushed past Jack to math. I walked fast so he wouldn't catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Since Kim didn't want to do the disclaimer we've got Jerry doing it.**

**Jerry: Since when?**

**Me: Since now**

**Jerry: That's not swag Yo! I don't wanna**

**Me: Jerry do it or I'll write that you can't dance at all! **

**Jerry: Okay okay, Tameika does not own the characters of kickin it or kickin it. Thank you**

**Me: Thanks Jerry *hugs him***

**Jerry: *blushes***

**Now with the story**

"Hey, I saw you with my friend earlier" someone said. I turned around t. See a nerdy looking kid.

"Um...who's your friend?" I asked confused.

"Jack" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah...your point is?" I asked.

"Since him and I are friends, maybe you and I could be friends" he said. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I'm Kim" I said holding out my hand.

"I'm Milton!" He said excitedly while shaking my hand.

"Can I sit with you at lunch, I don't think anyone would want to be friends with me since what happened with Lindsay" I said.

"What? She only has three friends and then the rest of the school, except for jocks, hate her" Milton said. My jaw dropped.

"Really?" I said shocked.

"Yeah. But you can still sit with us...but messing with Lindsay will give you some cred" he said. I nodded.

"Cool, oh no! We're gonna be late" I said.

"Damn it!" He yelled. We ran into class and everyone stared, the teacher wasn't in yet. Jack was there. Damn it.

"Can I sit next to you?" I asked Milton. He nodded. Jack motioned me to sit next to him. I pretended that I didn't see him and sat next to Milton. I thought it over. I'm going to get Lindsay back, but I'll need help.

After class I made my way to the cafeteria. I was almost there when I was pulled into the janitors closet, what I didn't know, was Jack saw. I looked at the person, ugh Lindsay.

"Okay, I know you had Math with Jack...did you sit near him?" She asked.

"Nope, I sat next to his friend Milton, you happy?" I asked, not knowing Jack was listening. She nodded. "Okay can I go now then?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Fine, but if you tell Jack about this, I'll make your life a living hell" she said smirking.

"Bring it" I said before opening the door. I walked out and into the cafeteria. I looked around.

"KIM!" Someone yelled. I looked around again. Then I saw Milton waving his arms about. I smiled and walked over.

"Hey" I said.

"Guys this is Kim, Kim this is Jerry and Eddie" Milton said.

"Nice to meet you" I said sitting in an empty spot next to Milton. There was another empty spot next to me.

"What it do girl?" Jerry, the Latino said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"That's how he flirts" Eddie said. I nodded.

"Jerry, I only just met you, and I only just think of you as a friend" I said. He nodded. Then Jack showed up. He sat next to me, oh good.

"Hey, Kim" Jack said awkwardly.

"Oh hey" I said smiling.

"You guys met?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah this morning" I said. Jack just nodded.

"Can we talk?" Jack whispered to me.

"Sure" I whispered back.

"We'll be right back" Jack said.

We got out of our chairs and walked out the cafeteria.

"Okay talk" I said.

"I...um...why didn't you sit next to me in Maths?" He asked. I face palmed.

"Look, it was just really awkward this morning, I didn't want to cause trouble with Lindsay, and I had just met Milton" I explained. He nodded. "So you understand?" I asked hopefully. He nodded again and smiled. I smiled and hugged him. "Oh um sorry" I said as we awkwardly pulled away.

"NO it's fine...completely cool" he said. I smiled. Then the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Since Kim or Jerry didn't want to do the disclaimer we've got Jack doing it.**

**Jack: Why me! Why me?!**

**Me: Because you were the next person who popped in my head, so do it! NOW!**

**Jack: But. But. But. *pouts***

**Me: Not gonna work. I know how much you love your hair. So do it. For your hairs sake.**

**Jack: you're so evil. Tameika does not own the characters of kickin it or kickin it. Thank you**

**Me: Thanks Jack, you'll keep your hair...for now *grins evilly***

**Jack: oh boy I'm scared.**

**Now with the story**

"Ugh Science" Jack and I said at the same time.

"Hey, ha, um I'll sit next to you in Science" I said. He nodded. I smiled. I grabbed my science book and Jack and I headed to the Science lab. We took a seat next to a window, I sat next to a window though. I just sat there drawing random stuff in my notebook.

"KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD! I KNOW ITS YOUR FIRST DAY BUT YOU SHOULD BE LISTENING!" The teacher yelled. I cringed at my full name use. "Sorry" I mumbled. I closed my notebook and put my pens down.

"Thank you Lindsay for telling me that by the way" the teacher said. I made daggers at Lindsay and then she pointed to Jack. As soon as Jack looked she stopped and smiled. Class was so long. I ran out of class, forgetting my notebook. I went to my locker and place everything in. Something was missing. I ran back to the Science lab and looked everywhere.

"Looking for something?" Lindsay asked. I turned around it face her, she was holding my book. I also saw Jack there in the door I came in.

"Give. Me. My. Book" I said completely frustrated.

"No" she said. I couldn't take it anymore. I gave her a full force kick to the stomach and she collapsed, dropping my book. I picked it up, Jack stood there shocked.

"OKAY YOU ASKED FOR IT! PREPARE TO BE HATED!" She said storming out the classroom.

"Don't listen to her, it'll blow over" he said.

"No it won't, if she read this, she'll kill me!" I screamed.

"Why is it so important?" He asked.

"Because, I know something about her, she knows something about me, I didn't only meet her today blah blah blah" I said nervously.

"What do you know about her? What does she know about you? When did you meet her?" He asked.

"Jack! I can't answer all of them, only the last, I met her 2 years ago. We were best friends..." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback

_I walked around the park waiting for someone new to visit. I kept looking around, feeling as if no one was gonna show. Then a girl ran in the park, she looked scared and like she was running from someone or something. She looked my age. I ran over. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Someone's...trying...to...hurt...me" she said in between breaths. "Come with me!" I screamed. She did as told. We ran far away from the park and to a forest. It was peaceful. "I'm Lindsay" she said. "I'm Kim" I said smiling._

Flashback over

"Oh my god" he said. I nodded. Just then the bell rang. I ran out the science lab and to my locker. I got my books then headed to my next class. At that moment, someone from the football team pushed me. I groaned and got up.

"DUDE WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Jack yelled. "

Sorry, didn't see her" he said smirking.

"YEAH YA DID!" I yelled. Jack tried to calm me down.

"Lindsay wants to play dirty, well bring it on" I said.

"Kim...what are you thinking?" he asked me.

"Wanna help me in revenge?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" he said. I laughed and we headed to History. This was the end of my first day, wow. I got my bag and headed towards the door.

"Kim..remember, I said I would take you to my dojo" Jack said catching up.

"Oh yeah, I still have to go home and unpack some things while my parents work though" I said.

"Do you want me to help?" he asked.

"Sure why not?" I said. We smiled and headed to my house. Once we got home he called his dojo and told them he'd be late. I ran upstairs and into my room. Jack followed me up, but I didn't know he was already here. I searched through a box and found something I never what to see again. It was a picture of my ex and I. I grabbed it and my emotions got over me. I started crying and then my instinct was telling me to drop it. So I did. I threw it to the ground and it smashed to a million little pieces. I fell to the ground and cried more.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Jack said hugging me. I picked up the photo and showed him.

"Your ex?" he asked. I nodded and stood up, dropping it. Jack hugged me from behind.

"Sh, it'll be alright" he said. I felt comfortable, like how I felt with Daniel..oh boy. "

Are..are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. I turned around to face him and he wiped my tears. I smiled and then began cleaning up the glass.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we finished, I ripped the picture and put it in the bin. We began to unpack the boxes until my room was done.

"Finally" I said falling on my bed.

"Nice, you have a guitar, can I play it?" he asked.

"Sure go ahead" I said. He played with the strings.

"Do you know how to play?" I asked.

"Yeah, just I can't remember how it goes" he said.

"Here, I'll play a tune" I said. He gave me the guitar and I tuned it. I began to strum to a song I wrote, it was a duet. I gave him the lyrics and he nodded. I smiled and began to sing.

_(Kim) Italic_

(Jack) Underlined

_**(Both) Italic/Underlined**_

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet_

_Give it a try, it'll be alright_

_**The rooms hush, hush and now's our moment**_

_**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**_

_**Eyes on you, eyes on me**_

_**We're doing this right.**_

_**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**_

_**It's oh, oh, all**_

_**About uh, uh, us**_

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never felt**_

_**But it's all about us**_

Suddenly I'm feeling brave

Don't know what's got into me

Why I feel this way

Can we dance real slow?

Can I hold you real close?

_**The rooms hush, hush and now's our moment**_

_**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**_

_**Eyes on you, eyes on me**_

_**We're doing this right.**_

_**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**_

_**It's oh, oh, all**_

_**About uh, uh, us**_

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never felt**_

_**But it's all about us**_

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_

Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it

_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

Do you hear that love? They're playing our song

_Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that love?_ Do you hear that love?

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_

Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it

_Do you hear that love? __**Do you hear that love?**_

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_Every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never_

_But it's all about us_

_'__Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all _(about us)

And every heart in the room will melt

_**This is a feeling I've never felt**_

_**But it's all, it's all about us**_

Jack and I looked at each other shocked. "

That was incredible" someone at the door said.

"MUM!" I said.

"You guys have amazing voices and amazing chemistry" she said winking before leaving.

"Sorry about that. She thinks that every guy I'm with" I said placing my guitar on the stand.

"It's cool! But your voice is amazing" he said.

"So is yours. With a voice like that we could win the talent show if we tried" I said. He looked at me.

"Well let's try!" he said.

"What!" I said.

"Yeah come on, all we have to do is write a song, add some chords to it and bam we're done! You said it yourself we can win the talent show if we tried!" he said.

"I guess" I said.

"No you don't say 'I guess' you say 'Sure'" he said.

"What if we mess up?" I asked shyly.

"I promise you we won't" he said.

"Fine sure, let's do it" I said. He smiled.


End file.
